Old traditions and new beginnings
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Usui wants to ask Misaki to be his girlfriend, but it's never the right time. Maybe Christmas and an old tradition is just what he needs to finally ask her. Misaki/Usui


A/N: It has been a while since my last Maid-sama story, but I hope you like my Christmas story :)

* * *

It was a busy day at Maid Latte, but then again that was to be expected on Christmas Eve. All in all it had been a long and tiring year for Misaki. Her duties as student council president at Seika High had been harder than ever and Maid Latte was getting very popular so the cafe was always busy. This was her last day of work for this year and if she was honest with herself she was glad that the manager was on vacation until the next year and had decided that the cafe would be closed until then. Sure, she loved her job, but she was glad for a little bit of free time that she could spend with her family.

"Are you dreaming of me again Misa-chan?" An all too familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

In her thoughts she was already at home with her family, having a nice meal and relaxed evening, but in reality she was in the kitchen waiting for Usui to finish a meal for table three. Realizing what he had said she blushed and turned to him.

"As if. Now where is the strawberry cake?"

Smirking he pointed at the counter where the aforementioned cake was already standing. He watched her pick it up and rush out to the guests. In moments like these he was very thankful to be working here. Not only could he see her at school, but even in his free time. Their relationship had developed quite nicely in his eyes. After their kiss, ironically in costumes of Romeo and Juliette, she wasn't quite as defensive to his flirting as she had been. Even though she still didn't make it easy for him to get to know her more, she finally opened up a little bit with each day they spent together. In his eyes they were already boyfriend and girlfriend, but he hadn't asked her yet in fear that it would be too soon for her. However this Christmas he finally wanted to make a move. He loved her with all his heart and there was nothing more he wish for this Christmas than being able to call her his girlfriend.

Later that night when the doors to Maid Latte closed for all guests for this year, Misaki smiled. It had been a long but successful day and now she had one and a half week off. After she had wished her colleagues happy holidays she quickly left the cafe, more than excited to go home to her family. She had only taken two steps away from the cafe when a deep voice broke into her thoughts.

"How could you forget to bring a scarf Misa-chan?"

She should have known that he would catch up with her and insist on bringing her home safely. He always did that and if she was completely honest with herself she didn't mind it all that much. However just like this was usual for him, it was usual for her to counter.

"It wasn't that cold when I left the house." She argued and when she saw that he was removing his own scarf, probably to give it to her, she protest even more. "Don't you dare give me your scarf. I'm fine and I don't get sick. This little bit of cold-" That was as far as she came before her mouth was covered with a familiar green scarf, which Usui had wrapped around her neck.

"I know, you're Seika's kaicho, respected by all the girls and feared by most of the boys and you are strong and all, but for now just take my scarf and let me feel like your hero."

The deep blush on her face and the fact that she was quiet was enough for Usui to know that she welcomed his gesture. Seeing this as sign that she was willing to accept his affection, he gently took her gloved hand in his. It wasn't as romantic as it would have been if their hands really touched without their gloves, but it was still making him unbelievable happy when she didn't pull away from him. It were small things like these that made him feel loved and he was everyday thankful that he had met such an amazing girl. Thinking about how lucky he was to have her, made him want to call her his girlfriend even more. Taking a deep breath he decided that now was the time to finally ask her.

Looking around he realized that they were walking through a small park. Misaki next to him seemed to have noticed that sooner than him, because he could see the excitement in her eyes. With all the lights reflecting in them, her eyes looked even more stunning than usual and Usui found himself falling for her even more.

Carefully he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small plant out of it. This wasn't a usual flower, but a mistletoe. It was a tradition on Christmas and Usui knew how serious Misaki took traditions, so hopefully that was the perfect way to not only get a kiss from the girl he loved, but also a positive answer to the question if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Usui tugged gently at Misaki's hand, which was joined with his. Confused eyes turned to him and Misaki stopped in her tracks.

"I have a gift for you." He smiled at her before it turned into a smirk. "Maybe it's also a gift for me if you agree."

"If you try anything perverted you alien-" Misaki began and pulled her hand out of his.

"Don't worry, you gonna like it." His smirk didn't vanish, but if he was honest with himself he was nervous.

"You see there is this tradition that involves this little plant." He showed her the small mistletoe and her eyes widened at that.

"So all you want is a kiss." Misaki said surprised. They had kissed a few times already and even if she was shy about it most of the time, he could have asked like he normally did.

"I want to kiss you, but I want it to be a special kiss. You see, I want us to kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend." With his hands shaking he gently hold the small mistletoe above them. "What do you say?"

Misaki was speechless for a moment and Usui thought that the night of Christmas Eve had never been this quiet before. Had he gone too far? Was she still not sure if she wanted to be with him? Had he made a mistake and she would distant herself again?

Usui had never felt more vulnerable in his life and all that kept his heart from shattering was the hope that she just needed a moment to process his words.

After what felt like hours to him she finally made a move, but she didn't answer with words. However her reaction was far more romantic than any words could describe. Gently she touched his cheek and kissed him. It was the first kiss that she had initiated and it was shy and soft, just like she was when she was with him. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer before he kissed her back. This kiss was so much more than them honoring a tradition, this kiss was the start to their future together.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
